Patent document DE 10 2014 225 539 A1 discusses a braking system for a vehicle which is usable as a power braking system. When a driver of the vehicle brakes into a master brake cylinder of the braking system, the brake pressure in wheel brake cylinders of the braking system may be increased with the aid of a motorized piston-cylinder device. In addition, the aim is to make it possible for locking of at least one wheel associated with the wheel brake cylinders to be eliminated with the aid of an antilocking function executed by the motorized piston-cylinder device.